Nathan and Tess Healy
Nathan and Tess Healy are fictional characters and the signature supercouple in the teen/young adult book series, Double Trouble. They are the parents of identical twin daughters, Megan and Jenny and a son, Luke. Profile Nathan and Tess met while she was in high school, Tess was a junior in high school and Nathan was a sophomore in college. Tess was an talented artist and is also very interested in fashion, as shown through her unique sense of style. After high school graduation, Tess moved to Chicago to attend Fashion Institute of Chicago, while Nathan attended Chicago University. In late 1991, Tess told Nathan that she was pregnant. In early 1992, Nathan and Tess moved to Santa Mira, California so that they can give their child a quiet, better life. In June 1992, Tess went into labor and safely delivered healthy identical twin girls, Erin and Michelle, two minutes of each other. While raising the twins, Nathan got, while Tess worked as a window dresser at Lola's Department Store. Double Trouble Nathan and Tess are still happily married, but they had a few bumps on the road as their twin girls entered teenhood. In Double Trouble: The Final Year, as Megan and Jenny began their senior year in high school, Nathan and Tess learn they are expecting their third child. They both discuss whether or not to have a baby, due to their busy schedules and the fact their daughters may leave Leawood for college. They ultimately decided to have the baby. When they told the twins that they were having a baby, they were less than happy for their parents. Megan got upset about the baby because it meant big changes which she wasn't ready for and Jenny believed that the baby was her parents' choice and Megan was being unsupportive and being a baby. In Double Trouble: Life in L.A. following the twins' departure for college, Nathan and Tess turned the twins' bedroom into the baby's nursery. Then Tess gave birth to a baby boy, named Luke. In Heartstrings, Nathan suffers from a heart attack and he was rushed to the hospital. Tess informs her 20-year-old twin daughters. Tess reveals to Megan and Jenny that heart attacks in heritary in their father's family. Following Nathan's -, Tess decided to make changes in her life. She decided that she would sell her house and find a place for her and her son should. After Nathan passes away, Megan and Jenny were unsupportive with their mother's decision to sell their house. But her children were unwilling to move with her and she puts her house up for sale. Family They come from different families. Nathan: *Father - Franklin Healy, a cardiac surgeon. *Mother - Elyse Healy, housewife. *Brother - Aaron Healy, teacher. *Sister - Sharon Healy-McKay, Mother of three. Tessa: *Mother - Adriana Lombardi, a divorced interior designer. *Sister - Angela Lombardi, a fashion stylist, mother of three. Nathan & Tessa's family together Children *Megan Healy - Daughter; twin *Jenny Healy - Daughter; twin *Luke Healy - Son Grandchildren *Granddaughter - Phoebe Marino, Michelle's daughter with laywer husband, Troy Marino. *Granddaughter - Sophie Marino, Michelle's daughter with lawyer husband, Troy Marino. *Grandson - J.T. Marino, Michelle's son with lawyer husband, Troy Marino. *Granddaughter - Mia Healy, Erin's daughter from a fling. Conceived two months after Phoebe's birth. Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up: February 1987 **Married: January 1990 **Break Up: Trouble at Home ***Reason: Nathan kissed another woman and Tess kicks him out. *Second Relationship **Start Up: The Parent Plot Notes *They met in 1985 when Tess was in high school and Nathan was in college. *Both moved to Chicago to attend different colleges. *Tess's mother, Adriana didn't approve of her relationship with Nathan, which led to a one *They have three children together. *Nathan has referred to Tess as "the love of his life." *After their break up in , Tess spent the whole summer crying over Nathan. *Nathan was Tess's date for the junior and senior prom. *For their one-year anniversary, Nathan originally made Tess a homemade Nathan & Tess scrapbook. *Like Michelle, Tess is left handed and like Erin, Nathan is right-handed. *Tess has divorced parents, while Nathan's parents are still married. *Nathan passes away from heart failure in Heartstrings. See Also *Nathan Healy *Tess Healy Category:Healy Family Category:Double Trouble Characters